Crazy Idea
by Eirlys Rin
Summary: [PENGUMUMAN] Mungkin Choi Seungcheol memang sudah gila/WARNING: boyxboy, drabble, fluff /? CheolSoo! (SEVENTEEN'S Hong Jisoo x SEVENTEEN's Choi Seungcheol), DLDR! :)/ sequel is posted!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crazy Idea

Main Cast: SEVENTEEN's Hong Jisoo (Joshua)

SEVENTEEN's Choi Seungcheol (SCoups)

Genre: Romance, Humor /?

Rated: K+

Warning: slightly OOC, typos, yaoi, drabble

Disclaimer: SEVENTEEN © Pledis Entertainment

Crazy Idea © fanmyeonie

 **Happy Reading~**

Seungcheol baru saja akan mengambil segelas air putih untuk mebasahi tenggorokannya setelah tidur siang yang cukup panjang ketika mendengar suara tawa yang cukup keras dari arah ruang tamu. Suasana dorm SEVENTEEN sedang sepi saat itu, tak heran jika tawa tersebut bisa terdengar di seluruh penjuru dorm.

"Jisoo?" panggil Seungcheol setelah mendapati sang pelaku sedang tersenyum-senyum tak jelas menatap layar _smartphonenya._

"Hmm?" Jisoo hanya bergumam mendengar panggilan Seungcheol, ia sedang sibuk meng _-scroll_ sesuatu yang entah apa itu Seungcheol tak tahu.

"Kau sendirian? Mana yang lain?"

"Jihoon ke studionya, Soonyoung memaksa _performance team_ untuk latihan, dan sisanya pergi berbelanja bersama Jeonghan." kata Jisoo cepat, masih memfokuskan pandangannnya ke layar.

"Dan kau tak ikut?"

Tak ada respon dari Jisoo, Seungcheol yang kesal tidak dihiraukan oleh salah satu membernya itu dengan segera mengambil _smartphone_ Jisoo yang mendapatkan protes dari yang punya.

"Yak! Choi Seungcheol! Kemarikan!"

"Tidak, kau melihat apa sih sampai tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku?" Seungcheol mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jisoo lalu mulai melihat apa yang dibaca Jisoo sedari tadi, ah sial, dalam bahasa Inggris, tapi sepertinya sih komentar para fans, karena Jisoo sedang membuka twitter. Seungcheol lalu mengembalikan _smartphone_ tersebut ke Jisoo.

"Kau bisa lihat, twitter." Jisoo lalu kembali fokus melihat ke aplikasi tersebut.

Seungcheol menaikkan alisnya, "Lalu kau tertawa mengerikan seperti itu?" ucap Seungcheol sarkastik yang langsung mendapatkan cubitan dipahanya oleh member yang bisa dibilang paling murah senyum itu. Benar – benar deh anak ini hanya terlihat manis didepan kamera saja.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan Ji?" Seungcheol ikut-ikutan melihat ke _smartphone_ Jisoo, sambil mencoba mengartikan apa yang mereka katakan dengan bahasa inggris pas-pasannya, kepala Jisoo refleks mundur belakang ketika mendapati wajah Seungcheol yang terlalu dekat dengannya, Choi Seungcheol tampan sekali sih, Jisoo jadi tak fokus.

"Jeongcheol dan Jihan." Seungcheol mengerutkan alisnya mendengar kata asing tersebut, Jisoo yang menyadarinya langsung memberikan penjelasan kepada Seungcheol.

"Jeongcheol itu nama gabunganmu dengan Jeonghan, sedangkan Jihan itu nama gabunganku dengan Jeonghan." Seungcheol mengangguk-angguk mengerti lalu menunggu penjelasan lanjutan dari Jisoo. "Mereka memperebutkan siapa yang lebih pantas untuk Jeonghan, kau atau aku. Pendukung Jihan bilang kau merebut Jeonghan dariku, sedangkan pendukung Jeongcheol jelas tak terima dengan pernyataan itu, lalu mereka bertengkar pasangan mana yang terlihat lebih cocok. Bukankah itu lucu? Kau merebut Jeonghan dariku, Seungcheol-ah." Jisoo lalu kembali tertawa geli mengingat komentar-komentar mereka, dan sialnya Jisoo yang sedang tertawa seperti itu terlihat manis sekali di mata Seungcheol.

"Lagipula kenapa kita harus memprebutkan Jeonghan, benar tidak Cheol?" Tiba-tiba saja suatu ide muncul dipikiran Seungcheol mendengar perkataan Jisoo. Benar, kenapa dirinya dan Jisoo harus memperebutkan Jeonghan?

"Cheol-ah kau mau kemana?" tanya Jisoo yang melihat Seungcheol meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Mengambil hpku."

Beberapa saat kemudian Seungcheol sudah kembali duduk disebelah Jisoo, kini mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk dengan _smartphone_ mereka.

"Engg Cheol? Kau on?" tanya Jisoo ketika melihat fans-fans mereka yang tadinya bertengkar kini sibuk membalasi pesan pledis_17, yah Jisoo jadi kehilangan sumber tertawanya.

"Yup," Kali ini Seungcheol yang menyueki Jisoo, ia sibuk menggombal dan senyum-senyum gaje melihat pesan penggemar mereka.

"Siang-siang begini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Giliran Jisoo yang kini kesal dengan jawaban seadanya Seungcheol, bosan, ia lalu membuka _e-book_ nya membaca novel yang belum selesai ia baca kemarin.

Tak terasa sudah 20 menitan Seungcheol _online_ , saatnya ia mem _post_ selfienya, ia kini menjalankan ide yang tadi terlintas dipikirannya, Seungcheol memperhatikan Jisoo yang masih sibuk fokus dengan benda persegi itu, diam-diam ia arahkan kamera _smartphone_ -nya ke Jisoo yang sedang tersenyum manis.

" _Terimakasih sudah menemanikumengobrobol ^^ Jisoo sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya sehingga mengabaikanku -_- kira-kira Jisoo sedang melihat apa ya?_ _ㅋㅋㅋ"_ Ia lalu memencet tombol _send._

Jisoo yang menyadari Seungcheol telah selesai dengan urusannya, kembali membuka twitter, ia mau melihat pose seperti apa yang di _post_ Seungcheol, sedetik kemudian dia membulatkan matanya, karena yang ia dapatkan bukan pose _sok imut_ Seungcheol melainkan malah dirinya.

"Choi Seungcheol! Kau mengambil fotoku?!" kesal Jisoo, tapi pada dasarnya raut wajah Jisoo itu baik, tak terlihat sedikitpun tampak ekspresi kesal di mukanya. Seungcheol hanya menyengir tak karuan kearah Jisoo.

"Siapa suruh kau terlihat sibuk sekali dengan _smartphone_ mu sehingga tak menyadari aku mengambil fotomu?"

"Kalau manager hyung tahu bagaimana?!" panik Jisoo, mereka berdua pasti akan terkena omelan lagi.

"Biarkan saja~" Jisoo menghela nafasnya mendengar ucapan Seungcheol, ia lalu melihat komentar penggemar mereka yang tadi bertengkar tersebut kini malah beralih membicarakan CheolSoo.

"Seungcheol-ah gara-gara kau, penggemar yang tadi bertengkar sekarang malah membicarakan CheolSoo."

"CheolSoo?"

"Seungcheol dan Jisoo." Seungcheol terkekeh, rencananya berjalan mulus.

"Memang apa kata mereka?"

Jisoo mulai membacakan komentar penggemar mereka

"Ada yang berkata "Apa yang dilakukan Seungcheol dan Jisoo bersama?" lalu ada juga yang bilang pasti ada sesuati diantara kita." Jisoo mengscroll twitternya lalu melihat pesan yang menarik perhatiaannya.

"Salah satu penggemar berkata bahwa kita berdua terlihat lebih cocok bersama, lagipula tubuhku yang terkadang terlihat lebih mungil dan tubuhku yang lebih pendek darimu akan terlihat sangat pas dipelukanmu, dan wajahku juga manis." Jisoo memerah hebat membaca komentar penggemar mereka yang satu ini, yang benar saja.

"Jisoo, kau memuji dirimu sendiri atau apa?" Seungcheol menggoda Jisoo yang masih memerah.

"Ti-tidak, itu benar-benar kata mereka." Tanpa Jisoo sadari, ia mengerecutkan bibir bawahnya, yang membuat Jisoo terlihat tambah manis menurut Seungcheol dan author pastinya.

"Ya, ya, ya kau memang pas sekali dipelukanku Jisoo." Seungcheol memeluk Jisoo dari samping yang refleks mendapat dorongan dari Jisoo, untungnya Seungcheol lumayan kuat sehingga ia tak terjatuh kebawah. Jisoo memberontak agar bisa lepas dari kungkungan Seungcheol.

"Cheol-ah! Lepaskan aku!" teriak pemuda kebangsaan Amerika itu.

"Tidak mau, siapa suruh kau berani menyueki kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Terserah kau sajalah," Jisoo menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Seungcheol, lalu membaca kembali pesan penggemar mereka.

"Jisoo-ya?"

"Hmm?"

"Mau foto bersama seperti ini sehingga mereka tau kalau kita memang lebih cocok bersama?"

Jisoo tak menghiraukan ide gila yang dilontarkan Seungcheol. "Kau memang gila."

"Kau tau Jisoo-ya, aku menjadi gila saat pertama kali bertemu makhluk paling manis sedunia yang sekarang sedang dalam pelukanku ini." Jisoo lagi-lagi tak menghiraukan gombalan Seungcheol, tapi pipinya yang tak mau bekerja sama, malah memerah gila-gilaan. Choi Seungcheol memang gila, tapi Hong Jisoo mengakui bahwa ia lebih gila dari Seungcheol karena bisa-bisanya tergila-gila dengan orang gila seperti Seungcheol.

 **Fin**

Oke saya tau saya memang gila hahaha, saya gila akan CheolSoo dan Hong Jisoo, pastinya, saya ganyangka fanfiction saya yang gagal kemarin bisa mendapatkan respon positif dari orang-orang, semoga kali ini juga ya, makasih banyak yang udah review dan favorite di ff cheolsoo saya kemarin, ternyata banyak juga yang suka cheolsoo hehe next challenge aku mau nyoba buat wonhui tapi belum ada idenya jadi ditunggu saja ya, hehe jadi... review?


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Crazy Idea_

 _Main Cast: SEVENTEEN's Hong Jisoo (Joshua)_

 _SEVENTEEN's Choi Seungcheol (S. Coups)_

 _Genre: Romance_

 _Rated: T_

 _Warning: slightly OOC, typos, yaoi, sequel? Idk, fluff too much fluff, you've been warned, dont like dont read pls_

 _Disclaimer: SEVENTEEN_ _Pledis Entertainment_

 _Crazy Idea_ _© Eirlys Rin_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

SEVENTEEN baru saja menyelesaikan siaran langsung mereka untuk _countdown comeback_ mereka yang kedua tahun ini, seharusnya semua member sudah pergi jauh terlelap dalam mimpi mereka karena jam sudah menunjukkan tepat jam 1 malam, tapi tidak dengan Jisoo, laki-laki ini lagi-lagi menatap fokus ke smartphonenya sendirian diruang tamu, tetapi berbeda dengan kemarin ketika ia terlihat geli melihat komentar para fans sekarang ia terlihat kaget dan syok, ia hampir saja bersuara kalau tak mengingat ini sudah jam tengah malam.

"Yak Seungcheol! Kemari!" bisiknya pelan kepada Seungcheol yang sedang lewat didepannya.

"Soo? Kau belum tidur?" Seungcheol terlihat kaget ketika mendengar suara kekasihnya di tengah kesunyian, seingatnya semua member tadi sudah pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tak bisa tidur jadi- Hei kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Jisoo merasakan wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Seungcheol ketika lelaki tersebut sudah mendekat kepadanya. "Jangan bilang kau habis mandi."

"Yah permainan tadi membuatku sedikit gerah jadi aku-" Seungcheol belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jisoo sudah memotong duluan.

"Astaga Cheol sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sering mandi malam, kau tau sendirikan kalau itu tak baik untuk tubuhmu, aku yakin kau tak mau ikut-ikutan dirawat seperti Wonwoo sehingga kita harus berpromosi sebagai-"

"Baik Jisoo, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kali ini Seungcheol yang memotong kalimat Jisoo, ia tak tahan kalau Jisoo sudah menceramahinya panjang lebar, ia tak tahu sejak kapan kekasihnya berubah menjadi cerewet seperti Seungkwan.

"Benar, kau lihatlah ini." Jisoo memperlihatkan _smartphone_ nya kepada Seungcheol, ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jisoo agar lebih kelihatan, Seungcheol mengernyitkan dahinya, tak ada yang salah dengan foto yang diperlihatkan Jisoo.

"Ini hanya _update_ -an _pledis_boss,_ kenapa dengan ini?" Seungcheol mengembalikan _smartphone_ tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

"Kau memelukku disini Seungcheol!" Seungcheol memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Jisoo, yang benar saja. "Kau juga memelukku sayang."

"Tapi-tapi aku tak percaya dari 10 foto yang diambil, mereka harus meng _upload_ yang ini. Bagaimana dengan tanggapan fans nantinya?" Jisoo mengurut-urut kepalanya pelan, merasa pusing.

"Aku yakin tak ada yang begitu memperhatikan Jisoo-ya." ucap Seungcheol menenangkan Jisoo.

"Uhh.. tapi."

"Kalau kau begitu khawatir, kenapa tak kau cek saja komentar mereka." Jisoo lalu membaca satu-satu komentar yang tertera, memang tak ada yang begitu memperhatikan _skinship_ mereka.

"Mereka tak mengomentari apapun tentang kita." Seungcheol mengelus kepala Jisoo. "Bagus kan? Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Soo." Ughh memang sih, tapi Jisoo yakin banyak sekali komentar tentang mereka di twitter.

Maka dari itu Jisoo langsung saja membuka twitternya, mencari tentang mereka dengan kata kunci seperti "cheolsoo." Atau "Seungcheol dan Jisoo". Dan benar saja dugaannya, banyak sekali kicauan-kicauan tentang mereka. Jisoo kembali fokus kepada layar smartphonenya, mengabaikan Seungcheol yang berada disebelahnya.

Seungcheol yang kesal karena Jisoo kembali mengabaikannya melingkarkan lengan kekarnya diperut Jisoo, mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang Jisoo baca melalui bahunya, ah sial kenapa Jisoo suka sekali membaca komentar fans dalam bahasa Inggris sih?!

"Terjemahkan Soo." perintah Seungcheol seenaknya.

"Eumm mereka bilang 'Lupakan Jihan dan Jeongcheol, hanya ada CheolSoo sekarang ㅋㅋㅋ' ada juga yang berakata 'Sudah kubilang ada sesuatu di antara Seungcheol dan Jisoo.' 'Ughh Jisoo kenapa kau terlihat manis sekali dipelukan Seungcheol.''Ah aku yakin ini era-nya CheolSoo.'" Serius, Jisoo jadi malu sendiri.

"Kau lihat sendirikan Soo, mereka meresponnya dengan positif, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Tapi Cheol, tak sedikit dari mereka yang meresponnya dengan negatif." Jisoo menundukkan kepalanya.

Seungcheol mempererat lengannya di perut Jisoo, kali ini menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Kau tahu sayang, bahkan walaupun tak ada seorangpun yang menyukai hubungan kita di dunia ini, aku akan masih tetap mencintaimu dan akan aku pastikan juga kau akan terus mencintaiku."Seungcheol memulai kata-kata gombalnya, mengharap respon dari Jisoo yang biasanya selalu akan mencubitnya atau akan memukul kepalanya, tapi kekasihnya hanya diam tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Hei." Seungcheol mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Jisoo, mengecupnya pelan. "Aku ulangi tawaranku yang kemarin, mau berfoto seperti ini supaya mereka tau kalau kita memang bersama?"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan ide gilamu Seungcheol." Jisoo sudah merespon ucapan Seungcheol kali ini.

"Tapi mereka menyukai ide gilaku bukan?" Seungcheol mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya yang membuat Jisoo mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

"Kau tau Seungcheol.." Jisoo melepaskan lengan Seungcheol dari perutnya, lalu merubah posisinya jadi menghadap Seungcheol. "Jika kau mau merelesasikan ide gilamu, setidaknya kau harus melakukannya seperti ini." Jisoo meraih leher Seungcheol lalu menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Seungcheol yang membuatnya terkejut tak percaya.

"Ya sejak kapan Jisoo- _ku_ menjadi agresif seperti ini, eoh?" tanya Seungcheol menggoda Jisoo setelah melepeskan pagutan bibir mereka. Jisoo mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Kau lupa Cheol? Aku ini _top_ di Jihan."

"Benar, aku lupa, omong-omong aku juga lupa rasa ciumanmu tadi, bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"Tsk kau memang mesum Seungcheol."

"Oh ayolah aku tau kau juga Jisoo."

Jisoo meraih leher Seungcheol sekali lagi, mencoba menciumnya kembali sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kalian pindah ke kamar? Kau tahu ini menjijikan melihat kalian mencoba berbuat mesum di ruang tamu dorm kita, bagaimana kalau nanti yang bangun bukan aku melainkan Chan?"

Yoon Jeonghan.

Maka mereka mau tak mau harus pindah ke kamar, awalnya Seungcheol kecewa karena jarang-jarang sekali Jisoo yang memulainya duluan, tapi setidaknya ia bisa berbuat lebih dari sekedar ciuman karena mereka sudah diruang tertutup sekarang.

 **THE END.**

A/N: Tolong maafkan aku dan tulisan ku diatas sumpah, aku rela kok dibunuh serius, fanfiction ini dibuat dalam waktu kurang lebih dua setengah jam jadi pasti banyak yang acak-acakan, ANYWAY AKU GANYANGKA MOMENT CHEOLSOO YANG AKU TULIS KEMAREN BENERAN KEJADIAN, HELL AKU BENCI KALIAN HONG JISOO CHOI SEUNGCHEOL, KENAPA GA JADIAN BENERAN AJA .g omong2 review?


	3. PENGUMUMAN!

Hiiii! Hello semuanya! Ini bukan update apalagi pemberitahuan ada _fanfiction_ baru, tapi aku mau ngasih pengumuman, jadi gini setelah membuat keputusan bulat dan matang-matang /ga. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat grup chat cheolsoo di line, buat apa? Buat menyampahi cheolsoo, jelas. Daripada menggalaukan cheolsoo sendirian, kan memang lebih enak bareng-bareng hehe, saat ini anggotanya baru terkumpul lima orang /termasuk aku, jadi kalau kalian berminat ikutan bisa nge-pm aku, gausah malu-malu, aku gak gigit kok orangnya, oh iya post-an ini juga akan dihapus dalam kurun waktu 48 jam, oke segitu aja informasinya dari aku.

Aku mau minta maaf dulu karena bukannya buat cerita malah buat beginian : ( Aku lagi ngestuck dalam pelajaran soalnya hehe.

ANYWAY MAKASIH UNTUK PERHATIANNYA YA, YUK JOIN XD


End file.
